Innoncence Lost
by The Enthusiast
Summary: She was a brilliant actress. So brilliant that, at times, I doubted my discoveries. At times, I found myself believing her charade. It took a little slip one day to convince me she was acting. FIRST CHAPTER REWROTE.
1. Chapter One

Disclamer: I don't own it. Too bad.

* * *

I was Casey's friend. No, I wasn't Emily, and I wasn't Kendra either. I wasn't the star of the play -- I am Sandra. I had a bit part. I spent most of the time watching from a shadowed corner of the stage. I had lines, no doubt, since I dated Derek for awhile, but I spent most of the time listening and watching. And waiting. I noticed a lot. A lot more than people thought.

Like Emily.

She was a brilliant actress. So brilliant that, at times, I doubted my discoveries. At times, I found myself believing her charade. It took a little slip one day, a little flash in her eyes, a little hole in the huge wall she put up around her to convince me she was acting.

Ah, but I'm getting off track. I'll go back to the beginning again. It all started the night of Casey and Emily's sleepover.

* * *

Casey sat at the window, a book in her hand. But her eyes weren't on the book, they were on the sky. The words of Little Women were dancing in her head. Casey was a bit embarassed by that book -- her reading level was far beyond it, but something about its simplicity struck her fancy, and she took it out whenever she just needed reinforcement, something to busy her mind.

Now she was staring at the stars, shining through a thin layer of gray cloud. The prospect of a long night of giggling and movies was not far from reach in her mind, as she was waiting for Emily to come over. Casey was torn from her daydreams when she heard a sound on the driveway below. Emily was making her way up Casey's driveway, an overnight bag slung over her shoulder, curls bouncing. Casey dropped her book, took one last look at the clouded blue above, and closed the window that divided them before running downstairs to meet her best friend.

"Hey Casey!" Emily said with a grin as Casey opened the door. Emily stepped into the living room every bit as familiar as her own. Noticing it hadn't changed, she and Casey walked up the stairs toward the sounds of a lively household.

"Anything new?" Casey asked as Emily dropped her bag on the bed and Casey hurriedly ran to covere up the Little Women book with a quilt on the chair.

"Well...the dog is better," Emily said, referring to her lab that had been sick. Casey nodded, not at all interested in dogs.

"And...Dimi has been asking about Marti," she said with a grin. Casey laughed -- Marti was quite taken with the next door neighbor Dimi, Emily's brother.

"And, well, that's about it...oh, and I dumped Sheldon," Emily said with a yawn. Casey's eyes widened.

"But you two were so great together!" she exclaimed. Emily shrugged.

"I lost interest, I guess," Casey knew this was not at all like Emily -- she was too soft-hearted to dump someone because she "lost interest". Casey narrowed her eyebrows and thought of this as Emily searched for something in her bag.

The moment of shock soon passed, however, and the tension was broken as Marti ran into the room.

"Hi Emily!" she exclaimed, and looked around the room.

"No, honey, Dimi isn't here," Emily said with a wink at Casey. Marti sighed.

"Casey, guess what!" Marti said, turning to Casey. "Fio-a was on the phone!"

"Who?" Casey asked.

"Fio-a!" Marti said and laughed.

"Fiona, you mean Aunt Fiona," Casey said. "What could she want?"

"Let's find out!" Emily replied, and she and Casey went downstairs to figure out what was going on.

"Mom, what did Aunt Fiona want?" Casey asked.

"Victoria and her mother had a huge fight, and Victoria is refusing to stay at the house," Nora said. Casey sighed heavily and blew her bangs up in frustration.

"What's the matter, Casey?" Nora asked. "I thought you and Vicky came to terms last time she was here."

"We did, but..."

"But?"

"I kind of wanted to spend the weekend with Emily," Casey said, glancing at her friend, who hadn't said a word yet.

"Well, I don't see why Emily can't get to know Vicky," Nora said. Casey squealed and hugged her mom, and Emily laughed. The two then went on to the deck to gossip while they waited for Victoria to come.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See something interesting? Chances are, I don't own it.

* * *

Casey and Emily had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when a sleek silver car pulled into the driveway.

"She got a new car," Casey said somewhat disdainfully.

Victoria stepped out of the car and took in the yard, the house, and the two figures sitting somewhat stunned on the steps. She was wearing a black sundress and black sunglasses with silver rhinestones (at least Casey guessed they were rhinestones) along the edges. The dress stopped haltingly at her knees and a pair of black high heels finished the outfit.

"Going to a funeral, dear cousin?" Casey asked with sarcasm as she and Emily walked forward to help carry Victoria's bags. Casey gave Victoria a hug.

"How's your new life?" Casey asked. Victoria sneered. "That bad, huh?"

"Hi Casey!" Casey turned around at the sound of my voice. "Sandra, what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Just dropping off the book you asked for, Casey." I said, handing her The Hunchback of Notre Dam. Victoria's eyes widened at the thickness of the book, and I smiled inwardly. Casey was always an avid reader.

"Thanks Sandra. Would you like to stay for lunch?" I looked at Emily and Victoria. "Thanks Casey, but it looks like you have enough company already."

"Oh no, Sandra, it's fine, you're welcome!" Casey said, her voice shrill with thinking she'd offended me somehow.

I smiled. "Thanks Casey."

* * *

We all sat around the table with delicous salads.

I read somewhere that where people sit at a table tells you something about their personality. Victoria sat at the head. I could tell that she was a stylish person, and beautiful. She knew it, and made a point of flaunting it. Yet, somehow, I sensed a vulnerability that was well hid. She was a very interesting girl. Emily sat next to her. Oh, Emily. She was a mystery to me. I had a habit of trying very hard to figure people out, and I knew I was good at it. Yet Emily was strange. One minute she seemed completely normal and happy, and yet...she dumped Sheldon? That was so un-Emily in itself that I was caught a little off guard. Yes, Emily was a puzzle.

"Oh...Sandra!" Nora said, upon walking into the dining room. "Are you here to see Derek?" she asked. I laughed.

"No, Nora, we broke up, remember?" I said. She sighed. "Oh, right. Too bad..."

I caught Victoria staring at me. "You dated Derek?" she asked. I nodded. Strange. She seemed to emphazise the ''you''.

I finished the last of my salad. "Thanks for the salad, Casey. Now I've got to go home to an empty house," I sighed. Casey raised her eyebrows.

"Empty?" she asked.

"Yeah, my parents are out of town. I'm home, all by my lonesome,"

"Why don't you stay over, Sandra? We've already got our own mini sleepover party, one more wouldn't make a difference." Casey said. I smiled.

"Great! Thank you so much, Casey. I'll get my stuff."

* * *

As I walked out of Casey's kitchen and down the front stairs, I couldn't decide how I felt. I couldn't wait to evaluate Emily and Victoria -- as I mentioned before, figuring out people is one of my favorite things to do. But seeing Derek could potentially be hard.

By the time I actually made it to my front steps, I decided that I was happy. I had a chance to meet some new people and spend time with one of my best friends, instead of facing an empty house all weekend.

Besides, I was eager to observe. I had noticed some things. One of them being very, very interesting.

Upon meeting Victoria, Emily talked little. I also noticed that as Emily helped carry Victoria's bags inside, I noticed a dark look about Emily. And one other thing -- I couldn't help wondering why Emily stared at Victoria's legs a bit longer than she should have.


End file.
